Con una mirada me bastó
by BlackHime13
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, una sola mirada, hacen a nuestro querido azabache sentir algo que jamás pensó que sentiría. / AU - 1827


* **Namimori, edificio de apartamentos, 8 p.m.** *

En un edificio de apartamentos todo estaba tranquilo a excepción de en uno de los pisos.

En el apartamento 18, justo al entrar, se podía observar un pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar. En ella se podía apreciar dos cómodos sofás de color blanco, una mesa de centro de cristal, una televisión de pantalla llana que ocupaba gran parte de la pared y una ventana que daba al balcón con unas cortinas de color blanco con toques marrones que combinaban perfectamente con el color chocolate de las paredes. Al lado de uno de los sofás había una pequeña mesita con una lámpara. En las paredes había algún que otro cuadro de paisajes de la ciudad y justo debajo de uno había una pequeña estantería repleta de distintos libros.

A la izquierda se encontraba la cocina, impecablemente limpia y ordenada. La combinación de los muebles le daba un toque elegante a la estancia tanto, que hasta un cocinero profesional la querría. A la derecha del salón había otro pequeño pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones y lo que parecía ser un baño. En la habitación más apartada, se encontraba un despacho donde una gran aura negra se podía palpar a través de la puerta. Dentro había un moreno sentado en una mullida silla, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Miraba fijamente la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio sin leer nada realmente. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, para ser más precisos, en algo que pasó algunas horas antes.

Repasemos el por qué de esa situación...

* **Namimori, centro, 5 p.m.** *

Un hombre alto, de piel algo blanca, cabellera corta morena con algunos toques azulados en ella y de unos profundos ojos grises con un toque azul metalizado, caminaba rápidamente por las calles del centro de Namimori. Tenía que llegar temprano a su departamento para terminar con algunos papeles para su trabajo.

Iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se dirigía hacia él, igual de despistado, lo que ocasionó que ambos chocaran cayendo al suelo en una posición... algo comprometedora, sin contar con qué...

Los dos abrieron los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que... ¡se estaban besando! Fue un leve roce que apenas sintieron pero que ocasionó que el menor se ruborizara. Entonces el moreno se permitió observar al chico debajo suyo detenidamente. Su cabellera castaña, con los mechones algo revueltos y que le llegaba casi a los hombros; unos preciosos ojos color miel que desprendían una gran dulzura y pureza; un cuerpo delgado y fino, piel levemente bronceada y a su parecer no pasaba del metro sesenta.

Se quedó observándole fijamente sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y que ya estaban llamando la atención de las personas alrededor.

No salió de su ensoñación hasta oír la voz del menor.

-E-etto...¿po-podrías...levantarte?-dijo en casi un susurro y de manera muy nerviosa con una dulce voz que dejó algo encandilado al moreno. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y en qué posición por lo que sin decir nada se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gracias...-volvió a susurrar mientras se sonrojaba levemente al momento de tomar la mano del moreno.

-Hmp.-"dijo" este.

-E-etto... siento haber chocado con usted.-dijo el castaño mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-No importa.-dijo el moreno.- Yo también tuve algo de culpa.-terminó la frase mientras le acariciaba levemente el cabello al castaño ocasionando que este levantara la cabeza para verle.

-Em...etto...m-me te-tengo que ir.-dijo este para luego comenzar a caminar otra vez alejándose del moreno.

Este no dijo nada ni intentó detenerle, simplemente se quedó allí hasta que el ojimiel se perdió de su azulina mirada. Cuando ya no lo pudo ver suspiró y de nueva cuenta emprendió su camino hacia su departamento.

Al llegar no perdió el tiempo en encerrarse en su despacho y comenzar a revisar los papeles que su mano derecha, Kusakabe Tetsuya, le había entregado esa mañana el problema es que seguía recordando ese encuentro con el castaño. No podía concentrarse y eso le enfurecía de sobremanera ya que eso jamás, y recalco, JAMÁS, le había sucedido.

Para él su trabajo era lo más importante, Namimori era lo que más amaba y nunca perdía el tiempo para proteger su querida ciudad de lo que pasara pero... en ese momento lo único que hacía era pensar en un castaño que había conocido hace apenas tres horas...

Claro que era muy lindo, inocente, puro...tenía unos ojos y una aura que enamorarían a cualquiera y...

Se golpeó la frente con la mano. No podía estar pensando como un...como un... como un ¡herbívoro! Eso no iba con él y jamás pasaría.

Frustrado se levantó de la silla, cogió sus tan preciadas tonfas, las esposas, su pistola y a sus inseparables animales, una ave amarilla de nombre Hibird y un pequeño erizo de nombre Roll. Sin más se encaminó a su lugar de trabajo... la estación de policía.

No tardó mucho en llegar y cuando lo hizo, su jefe le miró algo impresionado, lo cual se le hizo extraño pero no dijo nada esperando a que el mayor hablara.

-Hibari... ¿sabes la hora que es?-preguntó un hombre en un traje negro con corbata de igual color y una camisa naranja. Era moreno con unas extrañas patillas y llevaba una fredora negra con una franja naranja en ella sobre el cual había un camaleón descansando.

El moreno le miró alzando una ceja dando a entender de que no sabía de qué narices le estaba hablando el mayor.

-Es la primera vez que... te veo llegar tarde a tu turno. Normalmente llegas incluso más de media hora antes. ¿Pasó algo?-preguntó muy extrañado. No era que le gustara meterse en la vida de sus subordinados... bueno sí le gustaba pero, con el azabache casi nunca lo hacía por que sabía que no tendría la oportunidad para ello ya que a él solo le interesaba su trabajo pero... esa era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía para nada.

El moreno levantó una ceja y miró el reloj pensando a qué venía ese comentario cuando... se dio cuenta de que el mayor tenía razón. Había llegado casi veinte minutos tarde, lo cual jamás había sucedido. Atónito y sin decir nada se dirigió a su sitio bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros a los que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarles mal para que volvieran a su trabajo. El mayor suspiró sin decir nada más aunque... ya se enteraría sobre lo que le pasaba a uno de sus mejores hombres, por no decir el mejor. Ese comportamiento no era normal en él.

Por su parte el moreno comenzó a revisar los papeles que se había traído pero, al ver que seguía sin poder concentrarse salió furioso de la oficina para ver si conseguía desquitarse contra alguno de los herbívoros que siempre estaban causando problemas en la calle.

Volvió dos horas después con la ropa algo manchada de sangre y algo más aliviado. Reborn al verlo se percató de algo de lo que seguramente el moreno no se había dado cuenta o, mejor dicho, ignoraba. Se acercó a él y le miró de arriba a abajo.

-Mas te vale ir al hospital a que te vean esas heridas.-dijo seriamente el mayor.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó alzando una ceja mirándole fijamente.

-De que tienes heridas en las piernas, los brazos, el estómago, seguramente en la espalda también, y en la mejilla derecha.-dijo aún más serio.

-Hmp. Ni que me fuera a morir por ello.-dijo escépticamente.

-Lo que tú digas.-respondió el otro ignorándolo completamente mientras cogía su celular y marcaba un número.

El moreno se disponía cambiarse de ropa cuando el mayor le hizo quedarse en su sitio con una simple mirada asesina, hasta que del otro lado atendieron.

-Dame-Tsuna.-dijo el mayor. Ante el nombre el moreno simplemente alzó una ceja. "¿Con quién demonios estaría...

-Ya deja de quejarte.-interrumpió sus pensamientos Reborn.- Ahora irá uno de mis subordinados y quiero que te encargues de él.-dijo en un tono de voz que daba a entender que no quería quejas.

-Se llama Hibari Kyoya y espero que lo trates bien, no vaya a ser que con lo Dame que eres solo lo estropees más.-dijo con algo de burla y una sonrisa ladeada.

-Hmp. Adiós.-colgó el mayor de pronto seguro que cortando los reproches de la otra persona.- Muy bien, ahora irás al hospital y más te vale que yo no me entere de que no lo has hecho ya que ya avisé a alguien de que irías.-dijo con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro.

Al moreno no le quedó de otra más que de suspirar y lanzándole una mirada asesina se encaminó hacia el dichoso hospital.

* **Namimori, hospital central, 1 a.m.** *

Nada más llegar y decir su nombre una de las enfermeras le llevó hacia una de las habitaciones del hospital y le pidió que se quedara allí que pronto llegaría la persona que le curaría las heridas.

Sin nada más que hacer se sentó a esperar ya que no le quedaba de otra ya que su jefe le mataría si se iba sin más.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se sorprendió al observar a la otra persona que entraba por ella.

-Bien... Reborn me dijo que me encargara de usted Hiba..ri-sa...n.-el castaño se quedó atónito ante la persona que tenía delante. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el encuentro de esa tarde con el moreno y ponerse algo nervioso por su mirada fija en él.

El moreno no estaba mucho mejor. A pesar de mantener su cara de póker por dentro el moreno estaba impresionado ya que no esperaba encontrarse con ese chico otra vez el mismo día, ni tampoco pensar que sería médico o enfermero ya que no parecía tener más de 16 años, 17 como mucho. Simplemente se quedó observándole fijamente sin decir nada lo cual le permitió darse cuenta del sonrojo que se había apoderado del rostro del chico y lo nervioso que le estaba poniendo y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado por ello.

-¿Vas a hacer tu trabajo?-preguntó con su voz grave y sexy.

-Ha-hai.-respondió este muy nervioso y se fue acercando al moreno.

Con ayuda del mayor el castaño le sacó la chaqueta y la camisa del traje que llevaba y se sorprendió al ver las heridas del moreno.

-¿Cómo se hizo esto?-preguntó mirándole a los ojos de manera preocupada.

-Solo hice mi trabajo.-respondió sin poder dejar de mirar al castaño mientras que recordaba a cierto cabeza de piña con el cual se había estado peleando.

-Sokka...-dijo el otro mientras bajaba la mirada otra vez y procedía a curar las heridas del mayor.

Primero observó detenidamente todas las heridas de los brazos, espalda y dorso. Seguidamente cogió desinfectante, algo de alcohol, algodón y vendas. Procedió a desinfectar las heridas de los brazos con el algodón y luego puso algunos parches y tiritas. Después se encargó de la espalda y del estómago que era la herida más profunda, la cual le sorprendió el que el moreno pudiera caminar con una herida como aquella. Le vendó con mucho cuidado bajo la atenta mirada del moreno que no perdía ninguno de los movimientos del castaño.

Cuando este terminó el moreno se levantó dispuesto a irse pero el castaño le detuvo.

-Hibari-san todavía no terminé.-dijo de manera tranquila aunque seria.

-¿De qué hablas herbívoro?-dijo este mirándole mientras alzaba una ceja.

El castaño solo desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba y le señalaba los pantalones, los cuales estaban algo rasgados por lo que se veían algunas de las heridas de allí.

Al moreno no le quedó de otra más que suspirar y proceder a quitarse los pantalones para que el castaño terminara con su trabajo.

El menor simplemente esperó a que acabara sin ni siquiera mirarle. Cuando el mayor le avisó que ya podía seguir le miró y con un gran sonrojo siguió curándole.

Al terminar le dio algo de recambio al moreno ya que no podía dejar que se fuese con aquella ropa toda rasgada y manchada de sangre.

-Bien... debe cambiar los vendajes, parches y tiritas después de ducharse. No olvide aplicar el desinfectante y una crema para que no le queden cicatrices.-dijo el castaño mientras sonreía y le daba lo dicho.

-Hmp.-"dijo" el moreno.

El castaño de disponía a salir de la habitación cuando el ojigris le detuvo al llamarle.

-Oye.-dijo haciendo voltear al castaño.

-¿Dígame?-preguntó este algo extrañado.

-¿Qué edad tienes herbívoro?-preguntó sin cambiar su expresión de mármol del rostro.

-¿Eh?-dijo este algo confundido.

-Tu edad.-volvió a repetir sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

-Cumpliré 20 en un par de semanas más.-dijo este sin entender el por qué de la repentina pregunta.

"¿En serio?" pensó el moreno algo sorprendido. Realmente ese chico parecía 4 años menor a lo que decía tener.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le volvió a preguntar una vez había salido de la sorpresa.

-Hai.-respondió este mientras seguía preguntándose el porqué de la pregunta, hasta que se atrevió a dejar salir su duda.- ¿Por qué la pregunta Hibari-san?- preguntó inocentemente el castaño.

La dulce voz del castaño junto con la adorable carita confundida que le estada poniendo le estaba causando estragos al pobre moreno que ya estaba sintiendo un leve calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Conteniendo las ganas de saltarle encima y hacerle mil y una de las cosas para nada inocentes que le estaban pasando por la cabeza decidió responderle.

-¿Acaso no te has mirado al espejo?-preguntó el moreno.

-¿A qué se refiere?-volvió a preguntar este sin entender nada de lo que quería decirle el mayor.

-Déjalo.-respondió este suspirando. Realmente le costaba entender el que alguien en esos días pudiese ser tan inocente e ingenuo.

-¿De qué conoces a Reborn?-volvió a preguntar el moreno para cambiar de tema mientras se sentaba en la cama y le hacia una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

El castaño obedeció, total, no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento. Se sentó al lado del mayor y procedió a responder a su pregunta.

-Reborn es... ¿mi padre?-respondió con una dulce sonrisa y algo de duda al final.

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó sorprendido ya que el no sabía que el moreno estuviese casado ni tuviese hijos, aunque claro no es del tipo de personas que hablan de su vida privada pero...

-Bueno... en realidad es mi tío.-dijo cortando los pensamientos que se estaban formando en la mente del moreno.- Mi padre trabaja en el extranjero por lo que Reborn siempre ha estado conmigo. Hacia de mi tutor ya que yo no era muy bueno en los estudios, jugaba conmigo, me defendía de los chicos que se metían conmigo e incluso me acompañaba a clase y me iba a buscar después de esta.-dijo mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

-¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó el moreno al ver el puchero del menor.

-No pero incluso lo hacía cuando yo estaba en la secundaria y cuando llevaba a algún amigo o compañero por algún trabajo a casa siempre le amenazaba con la mirada y muchos salían huyendo.-respondió con otro puchero.

-Hmp. Creo que entiendo el porqué lo hacía.-dijo este al ver lo tierno del castaño.

-¿Eh?-le miró confundido pero siguió con lo que decía.- Bueno, como siempre era él el que estaba conmigo terminé llamándolo papá.-dijo con algo de gracia.- Recuerdo que cuando tenía 6 años mi padre vino a vernos por las fiestas y se puso a llorar cuando le pregunté a mi madre el porqué estaba ese señor hablando con "papá" refiriéndome a Reborn y cuando intentó acercarse para abrazarme me escondí detrás de él pidiéndole que no dejara que ese extraño se me acercara.-dijo para soltar una leve risa.

El moreno no dijo nada, solo le limitaba a escuchar lo que decía el lindo castaño a su lado mientras le observaba detenidamente.

-Entonces mi padre le reclamó a Reborn diciéndole que le estaba robando a su hijo y este le respondió diciéndole que no era su culpa que yo le tuviera tanto cariño. Yo solo les observaba junto a mi madre la cual se reía y no hacía nada por detener la pelea. Al final mi padre acabó encerrándose en su habitación llorando e insultando a Reborn.-finalizó mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo.

-¿Y al final accediste a que ese hombre era tu padre y no Reborn?-preguntó el moreno para que esa conversación tan agradable no terminara.

-Jejeje al final de esas vacaciones mi padre me prometió que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos para que empezara a verle como lo que era y no como a un desconocido. Yo no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea pero Reborn me dijo que lo intentara y así lo hice. Aunque...

-¿Aunque?-preguntó para que siguiera.

-Aunque acepté que era mi padre yo seguía queriendo mucho a Reborn por lo que algunas veces le llamaba papá sin darme cuenta. Con el tiempo mi papá aceptó el que para mi Reborn fuera mi oto-san ya que él no tenía la culpa de que yo le quisiera tanto pero acabamos haciendo un trato los tres e incluso mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-preguntó el mayor. El castaño le miró un momento para luego volver la vista al frente par seguir relatando.

-Bueno... quedamos que cuando mi padre estuviera en casa pasaría el tiempo con él y le llamaría como tal, pero cuando estuviera Reborn con nosotros yo podía llamarle Oto-san si a mi padre le llamaba Pappa ya que él es italiano.

-¿Tu madre estaba de acuerdo con ello?-preguntó algo extrañado.

-Si... Mi madre desde siempre vio el cariño que yo le tenía a Reborn y estaba de acuerdo por que yo no tenía a mi verdadero padre conmigo tanto como ella quisiera por lo que aceptó el que yo le tratara como a mi padre. Cuando ya tenía la edad suficiente ella estuvo de acuerdo con el trato por que mi padre tenía derecho a que le quisiera como tal pero no iba a dejar que me separaran de su hermano por que ella sabía que a mí no me sentaría bien y si hubiera elegido me habría quedado con Reborn sin dudarlo. Así que... con el tiempo acepté que Reborn no era mi padre pero incluso ahora aunque, no lo sea verdaderamente, yo le sigo tratando como tal.-finalizó el castaño con una gran y tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hmp. Nunca hubiese pensado que Reborn sería... tan bueno con alguien.-murmuró el moreno.

-Jejejeje el que yo le quiera como a un padre no significa que fuese la persona más cariñosa del mundo.-comentó con algo de gracia el menor.- Cuando me hacía estudiar era como un completo espartano y no le importaba nada el que yo fuera familiar suyo pero, aún así me apoyó cuando le dije que no iba a seguir con la empresa de mi padre que a mí me gustaría ayudar a la gente.-dijo el ojimiel dulcemente.

-¿Y porqué no te hiciste policía como él?-preguntó el mayor.

-Mmm... por que yo soy demasiado amable. Me gusta confiar en los demás y no sería capaz de desconfiar en las personas a mi alrededor. Además de que no sería capaz de mirar las escenas de los crímenes y no ayudaría para nada, más bien estorbaría.-respondió el castaño.

-Hmp. Si, se te nota el que eres demasiado ingenuo.-comentó el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

-Jejeje siempre me lo han dicho. Además trabajando en el hospital puedo ayudar a todo tipo de personas y de todas las edades pero, los que mas me gustan son los niños y las personas mayores.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El mayor estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando se oyó por megafonía el nombre del castaño indicándole que se acercara a recepción, que le necesitaban. Con un suspiro el castaño se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a irse y antes de salir por la puerta se giró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al mayor.

-Etto... si alguna vez necesita que le curen o le ayuden en algo... no dude en llamarme.-dijo mientras se acercaba al mayor y le daba un tierno y casto beso mientras se sonrojaba y seguidamente se marchaba de allí.

El moreno se quedó algo sorprendido por la acción del castaño pero rápidamente sonrió de lado, se levantó y se marchó a su casa, sin dejar de pensar en el dulce castaño. Al meter una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta notó que había algo en ella y al sacarlo se dio cuenta de que era un trozo de papel en el que había escrito:

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **662 63x xxx**

No pudo evitar sonreír aún más mientras seguía caminando rumbo a su departamento y volvía a guardar aquel trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

 _ **...Fin...**_


End file.
